Quotes
by Suki-Alanna
Summary: These are some qoutes form the books. Yes, I know that the first one isn't but the rest will be. One quote per page.
1. Moonflight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.**

Moonflight pushed herself harder. She felt it inside of her, no one had told her, but she knew. Her mate was dead, Sunspot was in Starclan. She heard paws hitting the ground and knew that someone, probably her sister, Butterflynose, had come to get her. Moonflight was carrying her and Sunspot's first litter, and understood that she shouldn't have left the clearing. She saw a face break the hill and saw that it was Leafsong, the medicine cat of Thunderclan. Then she remembered something that her uncle had told her: Thunderclan is the clan of the brave. Face your fears Moonkit, face your fears. And so she turned to Leafsong, "Take me back to camp," she said without hesitation, "I'm ready."

Sandkit threw herself to the ground. "My mother isn't dead. My mother can't be dead!" she wailed over and over again.

"Shhh, little one," Moonflight whispered. "I'll take care of you. Me and Frogtail. We'll help you."

"Will Frogtail still love me?"

"Of course he will," Moonflight soothed, "He is your father, and nothing will change that. My uncle once said to me, 'Thunderclan is the Clan of the brave. Face your fears Moonkit, face your fears.' He lost his ninth life shortly after, but I will never, as long as I may live, forget him."

"All those old enough to catch their own prey join me here beneath the highrock!" Icestar yowled. "By naming apprentices we insure that the clan will remain strong. Sandkit, from now on until you earn your warrior name you will be known as Sandpaw. Whitenose, you are ready for an apprentice. You will mentor Sandpaw."

Sandpaw touched noses with her mentor and Moonflight felt a pang of jealousy that she was not named her mentor. Then she realized that she had been like a mother to the kit, and thus, she could not mentor her. She would get an apprentice soon, she knew that she would. She remembered her wise uncles words, "Thunderclan is the Clan of the brave. Face your fears Moonflight, face your fears. Then Moonlight knew that she would get an apprentice, she would just have to show Icestar that she was ready for one.

**A/N: If you can't tell, all the scenes are based off of one quote, that isn't from the books, but the next one probably will be. All of the cats will be my own, but somehow related to one of the cats in the books. They kind of live off in their own time where none of the cats from the books are. No flames please. **


	2. Sandnose

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.**

**The quote from this one is "Surprise is the warrior's greatest weapon." –Into the Wild**

"What are we going to learn today?" an excited Sandpaw asked her mentor.

"You'll see," Whitenose laughed at his apprentice's enthusiasm.

She bounced around and he decided to show her an important lesson. As she was stalking a bird he lept over her, grabbed the bird, and knocked her over all in one smooth move.

"What was that!" she yowled.

"Surprise is the warrior's greatest weapon," Whitenose teased his apprentice, provoking her into attacking him, and it worked. He smiled, as much as a cat can smile, as they tussled. His apprentice was going to be an amazing warrior.

Sandnose looked over the grave of the cat who was like a mother to her, "Goodbye Moonflight, she whispered softly, not believing that the cat was gone.

Suddenly she felt a weight on her back, "You always said that surprise is the warrior's greatest weapon," her apprentice, Silverpaw, chirped.

"You're right," Sandnose laughed, turning away from the grave. Let's go train, why don't we?"

Sandnose smiled as she crept up on her former mentor, and now mate, Whitenose. She leapt out, yowling.

Whitenose whipped around, about to attack and relaxed when he realized it was only her.

"What was that?" Whitenose asked, his fur still slightly puffed up.

"Surprise is the warrior's greatest weapon," Sandnose quoted him from her time as an apprentice, making him laugh.


	3. Silverheart

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.**

**A/N: This time the quote is ****"Think you have nine lives, do you? I saved you once... don't make me save you again."**** -Moonrise**

"Think you have nine lives, do you? I saved you once…don't make me save you again, Silverpaw."

The cowering apprentice looked up to see her mentor, Sandnose, leering over her. "I-I'm sorry Sandnose," she whispered.

"You're sorry!" her mentor blew up. "I don't believe you! You could have died! Never put me through that again!"

"You know Silverheart, this is getting awfully familiar," her mate joked. "Think you have nine lives, do you? I saved you once…don't make me save you again."

"You know Suntail, your mother told me the exact same thing when I was her apprentice," Silverheart said thoughtfully.

"Well, where do you think I learned it from? Old Sandnose was always telling Moonrise and I that."

"You know?" Silverheart said thoughtfully, "She once told me who you were named after. You know the story, right?"

"No, actually." Suntail looked surprised.

"Well, her mother died when she was a kit. She doesn't even remember her. The other Queen, Moonflight adopted her after Moonflight's own kits died. Moonflight's mate, Sunspot had just died. There you are, sun and moon."

Silverheart sighed as she looked down at her apprentice, Bluepaw. "Think you have nine lives, do you? I saved you once…don't make me save you again. Riverclan isn't going to let us go without much of a fight again."

"I'm sorry," Bluepaw hung her head sadly. "I won't do it again."

"Uh-huh." Silverheart said, not believing the small grey cat before her.


	4. Bluefur

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.**

**A/N: Today's quote is… **"**You couldn't catch a mouse if leaped in between your paws!"**

Bluepaw chased the small animal in front of her, but it jumped into a burrow. "Fox dung!" she exclaimed, "I almost had it!"

"You couldn't catch a mouse if it leaped in between your paws!" Sandnose yelled, jumping on her apprentice.

Bluefur shook out her fur. "Mouse dung! I almost had it that time!"

"Had it? You couldn't catch a mouse if it leaped in between your paws!" her mate, Oakleaf yowled as he ran.

"I'm going to get you!" she yelled, tearing after him.

Birdpaw was chasing her namesake, a sparrow. It flew up, and Birdpaw cursed, "Mouse dung!"

"You couldn't catch a mouse if it leaped in between your paws!" her mentor Bluefur trotted up, shaking out her fur.

**A/N: I'm sorry if you think these suck or they are repetitive that's your problem. I enjoy writing them, and they might appear in another story. I used to think that Moonflight was my favorite, but now it's probably Bluefur or Sandnose. You may be wondering if Bluefur is Bluestar, but I'm not sure yet. You'll find out. I don't think so though, I don't want to use the Erin's characters too much and there are a lot of rules…**


	5. Birdheart

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.**

**A/N: Quote: ****"The clan of heroes, the clan of compassion, the clan of destiny."**

Birdpaw shook her head. "I can't do this. I just can't."

Bluefur looked steely down at her apprentice. "The clan of heroes, the clan of compassion, the clan of destiny, that is what you were born into. You can't just give it up because your mother is Featherfrost."

"She's a medicine cat!" Birdpaw yelled.

"Well, it is completely your decision. If you choose to be a kittypet instead of a strong forest cat, it is your decision. Come find me when you have made it." The blueish grey cat turned and strode away.

"Bluefur?" Birdpaw called hesitantly after her.

"Yes?" The she-cat looked at her apprentice, hope shining in her eyes.

"I'm staying," she decided, completely sure.

"Birdheart?" the wise cat turned to look at who was calling her.

"Yes?" she asked calmly.

"It's me, Misttail."

"I know you young one. What do you need?"

"Advice. I-I may become a kittypet."

"The clan of heroes, the clan of compassion, the clan of destiny. My mentor said that to me once. Do with it what you will."

"Thank you!" the young she-cat called, hurrying away.

"Mousepaw!" Birdheart called.

"Yes?" the apprentice asked, confused.

"I have seen your fate young one. Remember through it all: The clan of heroes, the clan of compassion, the clan of destiny. That is Thunderclan.

**A/N: I know that I usually continue with the young cat in the last one, but this time I decided not to. In case you didn't figure out, Birdheart follows in her mother's footsteps and becomes a medicine cat. She, however, does not have kits. Give me names people, give me names!" **


	6. Willowstream

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.**

**AN: Quote=****"follow your heart!"**

"I just don't know who I'm supposed to be!" Willowpaw whined.

"How am I supposed to know?" Mousepelt questioned. **(AN: I did fit her in!)**

"I don't know," Willowpaw sighed, her head drooping. "I guess I just hoped that you had some advice for me or something."

"I do." Mousepelt replied simply, "Follow your heart."

Willowstream looked over at her mate, Falconclaw, her eyes shining with happiness. "I guess Mousepelt was right," she mused aloud. "She told me to follow my heart and I did. Now I'm here, and happy."

Blackpaw sighed as her mentor headed towards a group of RiverClan warriors. Dragging her feat, she headed to some ShadowClan apprentices.

"Are you from ThunderClan?" an elderly she-cat from WindClan called her over.

"Yes!" she called happily. Listening to the elders would be a lot more interesting then listening to apprentices gloat. Willowstream saw her and walked over.

"I knew a cat from ThunderClan once. I was just an apprentice. I think her name was-what could it have been?"

"Maybe it was Bluefur?" Willowstream offered helpfully.

"Yes, that was it!" the elder crowed happily. "She told me 'follow your heart' and I did! Best advice I was ever given," she chuckled. "I hope you can use the information.

**REVIEW!**


	7. Blackheart

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.**

**AN: The quote is ****"once a kittypet always a kittypet."** **–Into the Wild.**

Blackpaw looked up at her mentor. "What clan are they from?" she asked naively.

"Hi!" one of the kittypets came over happily.

Willowstream hissed and the kittypet ran. "Once a kittypet always a kittypet," she muttered, "Come on Blackpaw, let's get away from here."

"I'm sorry Blackheart, I really do love you, I do. It just isn't the life for me."

"Once a kittypet, always a kittypet," Blackheart muttered, stinging her former mate.

"Hey Blackheart, why don't you have a mate?" her springy apprentice Acornpaw asked.

"He joined us from the kittiepets and then went back. Once a kittypet always a kittypet. I haven't had another mate since."

"I'm sorry," Acornpaw whisoered, "I shouldn't have brought it up."

"No, it's fine. I had to talk about it sometime."


End file.
